herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Two Qiaos
This is Two Qiaos. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to Da Qiao. Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) 2C7D8830-8171-46E4-8F2C-725DEACB1494.jpeg|Dawn (The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) Candy-honey-fightingvipers-unknown-fan-artwork.jpg|Candy (Fighting Vipers series) Trinity.jpg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Littlemolegirl.png|Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) Cassandra_The_Scorpion_King.jpg|Cassandra (The Scorpion King) Momoko_Maskman.jpg|Momoko (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Li_Mei_2.png|Li Mei (Mortal Kombat series) Francine_Smith.png|Francine Smith (American Dad!) Shanti.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book series) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Chun_Li_umvc3.jpg|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) 1959_aurora_(sleeping_beauty).png|Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Princess_Cadance_Vector.png|Princess Cadance (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Snow_white_transparent.png|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scootaloo_by_thenaro-d4d4dih.png|Scootaloo (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Starlight.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Lovely_trixie.png|Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) Violet_parr_render.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Sheeta_standing_her_ground_against_Muska.png|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jen Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) Z_Delgado.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado (Power Rangers SPD) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Akeno_uniform.jpg|Akeno Himejima (High School DXD) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Serena_(Pokemon).png|Serena (Pokemon) Sailor_Mars_15.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Luna loud by batmanmesser609-daazqbz .png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) Mamiya-bow.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Ahsoka rebels 1.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Kimber Benton.png|Kimber Benton (Jem, Jem and the Holograms) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape) Robinhood179-0.jpg|Sis Rabbit (Disney' Robin Hood) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) Merliah_Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) PrincessBlairWillows.png|Blair Willows (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Young Sophie.jpg|Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) 51AD966B-D87B-460D-A27A-FEF3286C51B4.png|Summer Dawson (Wonder) Princess_isla_charm_school.png|Princess Isla Kokoro (Barbie: Princess Charm School) 9909090000yhhh.jpg|Jiang Yufeng (The Proud Twins) W020130213423173979799.jpg|Seventh Fairy Maiden (The Little Fairy) 1b74000543aa53554d33.jpg|Princess Pingyang (Romance of Red Dust) 15F2E0C01030w440h300.jpeg|Zi Xuan (Chinese Paladin 3) And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to Xiao Qiao. Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) 1213061-sophie_richards.jpg|Sophie Richards (The House of the Dead series) Sailor_moon_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon Anastasia_Tremaine.png|Anastasia Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) Alice-kofxiv.jpg|Alice Garnet Nakata (SNK series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Stella_1.png|Stella (Winx Club) Ariel_disney.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Render_kitana2opia.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Harley_Quinn.png|Harley Quinn (DC Superhero Girls) Minnie_Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Princess Anna.png|Princess Anna (Frozen) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Lola Bunny Pose2.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Deadpool FB Artwork 1.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Universe) Supergirl-1029.png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Supergirl (Reeveverse).png|Supergirl (Reeveverse) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png|Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch) Robinhood199-0.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit (Disney's Robin Hood) E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie series) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) 51AD966B-D87B-460D-A27A-FEF3286C51B4.png|Summer Dawson (Wonder) Momoko-xi.jpg|Momoko (SNK series) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Lottie transparent.png|Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) My first attempt at vectoring mlp fim fluttershy by sonarfoobthegreat-d5el31e.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Applejack.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) May Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon) Cream 03.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) 365px-Sandy Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) Street-fighter-v-sakura-kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Lisa (Zathura).jpg|Lisa (Zathura) 4EBD29F1-E875-4EB4-80C4-B14D84034E08.png|Charlotte Cody (Wonder) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Sydney SPD.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers SPD) Vida rocco.jpg|Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Poppy-1.png|Princess Poppy (Trolls) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Kairi KHII.png|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) DT2017 - Webby Vanderquack.png|Webby Vanderquack (Disney Universe) Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-146.jpg|Molly Davis (Toy Story series) Monster House Screenshot 0106.jpg|Eliza (Monster House) Uran5.jpg|Uran (Astro Boy) Kendrix.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Xiaoyu (1).jpeg|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Ginny-Dress.jpg|Ginevra Weasley (Harry Potter series) Shadowcat.jpg|Shadowcat (Marvel Universe) Koneko.jpg|Koneko Toujou (High School DXD) Rimururu_Samurai_Shodown_2019.png|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Kari Kamiya (tri.).png|Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) DekaPink 199 Heroes.PNG.png|Koume Kodou (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) Dnib momozono.png|Satomi Momozono (Kunio-kun series) Sana Kurata.jpeg|Santa Kurata (Kodocha) LadyRoyalDelancy.png|Delancy Devin (Barbie: Princess Charm School) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) PrincessOri.jpg|Ori (Ori Princess) 2319-1Z521150A0.jpg|Murong Xian (The Proud Twins) U1234P28T3D1850146F329DT20071225155226.jpg|Lier (Young People of Border Town) F636afc379310a5563fec1f4b74543a9832610d3.jpg|Lan Ting (The Treasure Hunter) Category:Blog posts